¡Ya estoy harto!
by Akyfin02
Summary: Otra vez los mismos idiotas, siempre impidiendo mi felicidad, por su culpa ella se ha ido, pero no debe estar muy lejos ¡iré por ella! Una historia pequeña de dos capitulitos, Ranma cruzará la ciudad con tal de llegar a la estacion de trenes antes de que Akane se vaya, vengan y pasen a leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro (no se ni para qué pongo esto, pero lo pongo)**

* * *

Aqui les dejo mi primer fanfic, esta cortito, solo son dos capitulos. Espero les guste y no sean tan duros conmigo, soy novata.

-blablabla- diálogos

"blablabla" pensamientos

blablabla narraciones

* * *

**¡Ya estoy harto!**

Sentado en su futon, un joven de trenza miraba embelesado a la pared, apretaba su puño recordando a la hermosa dueña de sus sueños y pesadillas. Tantas, habían sido tantas las incontables veces en que había querido decírselo, confesarle todo aquello que su sola presencia provocaba en el muchacho, y el mismo número de veces habían sido insensiblemente interrumpidos por toda clase de personas. "Tal vez no es para mí" eran los pensamientos del ojiazul que recordaba con rabia el suceso de esta tarde.

**Flash back**

Un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de Nerima, dos prometidos caminaban juntos. Había sido un día ejemplar, digno de los jóvenes que por tanto han pasado. Este día fue, de alguna forma, su primera cita.

Después del cine y de ir a comer helado, se dirigían a una romántica escena en el parque.

Esta mañana, el había decidido que era el día, día de confesar sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo, no de aclararlo todo, sino de perderla para siempre, de que si no decidía y se declaraba de una vez, ella se cansaría y terminaría alejándose.

En toda la tarde, no habían hablado más que de asuntos triviales, vivían juntos, no había mucho que contar, pero si mucho que decirse sobre cierto tema que ambos habían evitado todo el día.

Ella no entendía la actitud del joven Saotome, si bien no podía negar que de vez en cuando tenía ciertos detalles con ella, tanta amabilidad no era normal en el chico. No la había insultado este día, ni la había hecho sentir menos y ni siquiera la comparaba con otra de sus autodeclaradas prometidas. No es que no le agradara, pero le causaba curiosidad saber el motivo del cambio en él.

Por fin llegaron, frente a ellos el parque de Nerima lucía en todo su esplendor. Pareciera que el lugar sabía la importancia de este día, los árboles se notaban más verdes que de costumbre, estaba extrañamente vacío y los pájaros tocaban una melodía al compás del dulce viento que agitaba los cortos cabellos azulados de la chica de hermosas orbes cafés.

Trataban de esquivar sus miradas, su rostro rojizo no ayudaba a aparentar tranquilidad. Ambos sabían muy bien a lo que iban, incluso ella, tan ingenua como se ve, ya estaba adivinando las intenciones de su prometido.

Con todo el valor que pudo juntar, el artista marcial levantó la mirada, y la vio directo a los ojos. Ella se perdió en los azules ojos que tanto le gustaban. Él quedó sin palabras, la sola presencia de su prometida lo intimidaba, y la forma más fácil de enfrentarlo siempre había sido insultarla, hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, era un método de auntodefensa que su orgullo reutilizaba en cada situación parecida para no confesar que se había enamorado de quien tantas veces renegó. Sin embargo, ese día sería diferente, lo había planeado por semanas, el día perfecto, en el momento perfecto, en el lugar perfecto. No se iba a ahechar para atrás, era hoy o nunca.

-A… Akane yo… yo necesito hablar contigo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… yo…- no sabía que decir, necesitaba dejarle claro que la quería, aún con defectos- eres la chica con el peor genio del mundo, no tienes idea de que es el sazón, eres inexpresiva y orgullosa…

-¿Me trajiste aquí solo para insultarme?- un aura feroz se adueñaba del lugar y la chica apretó los puños preparándose para dar su mejor golpe

-Yo… no… lo que quiero decir es que… es que… ¡Ay no lo entiendes!- se rascaba la cabeza- ¡Esto es muy difícil¡ Lo que quiero decir es que no me molesta- así sin más, lo soltó

-¿Q… qué?

-Sí, no me molesta que seas así porque… porque así eres tú, sino no serías Akane

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te gusta que sea Akane?- se cruzó de brazos

-Sí… bueno… si, lo que quiero decir es que… Akane yo… yo… ¡Cuidado!

Una gran espátula se dirigía hacia los dos prometidos. Con suerte, el joven de trenza logró tirar a la peliazul antes de que ésta quedara noqueada por el artefacto.

-Ran-chan, preparé un almuerzo para ti- con voz cantarina, la famosa cocinera de okonomiyaguis acorralaba al chico contra un árbol cercano

-Ah… Ukyo… yo

-Solo espera a que pruebes mi nueva receta de…

-¡Alejarte de airen ahora!- la amazona tomó al joven y lo abrazó hasta sacarle el aire

-¡Yo llegué primero Shampoo!

-Eso no importar, porque airen solo querer a Shampoo

-No… puedo… respirar… Shampoo

-Ran-chan, decide de una vez

-Sí, airen, decirle ya que solo querer a Shampoo

-¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO!- explotó, agitaba los brazos con fuerza para librarse del agarre de la amazona- ¡Akane, vámonos! ¿Akane?

Al voltear, pudo ver que su prometida ya no se encontraba en el lugar. Giró su cabeza y la vio escapando de la escena. Quiso ir tras ella, pero una sombrilla le tapó el paso.

-Hiciste llorar a Akane, Ranma, ¡Y eso lo pagarás!- el chico perdido lo atacó, no le costó mucho a nuestro héroe esquivarlo, pero había otro obstáculo

-Saotome, has lastimado a la bella Akane, yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a sufrir por ti, soy el rayo azul de Furinkan y te haré pagar

Kuno sacó su gran espada y la pelea comenzó, no hace falta decir que era solo un juego para Ranma, sin embargo, el tiempo que perdía era valioso, Akane cada vez se alejaba más de allí.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sobra decir que Akane no salió de la habitación. Ranma movió la cabeza para desaparecer el recuerdo. Tantos días de planeación, tanto valor reunido, para nada, todo por esos idiotas que día a día encontraban una nueva forma de arruinarle la vida.

Mas no todo era culpa de ellos, era él mismo quien se complicaba la existencia ¿De verdad era tan difícil expresarse? ¿Podía enfrentarse a cualquier persona, demonio o maldición pero no a su prometida? Ni él mismo se entendía, quería decírselo pero no podía, quería decirle que la amaba pero algo lo impedía. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, de dejar que el tiempo lo dijera todo, mas una pregunta llegó a su mente: ¿Tu orgullo, cobardía y razón es más fuerte que tu amor por ella?

-¡No!- gritó con fuerza

Ahora se convertía en un reto, iba a decírselo, e iba a hacerlo ahora. La casa estaba vacía, ambos padres y Happosai habían salido y no volverían hasta mañana en la noche, por su parte, Nabiki se había quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga, la única era Kasumi, pero ella no era problema, estaba dormida en su habitación.

Salió por la ventana y más decidido que nunca fue a la de ella. Tocó un par de veces y nadie abrió "Debe estar dormida1 pensó "Mejor así, se ve hermosa cuando duerme" se avergonzó de sus pensamientos, hace unos meses apenas que se había dado cuenta de lo linda que ella era. Siempre lo había sabido, solo que no quería aceptar que esa marimacho pechoplane le atraía. Su forma de visualizar a su prometida cambió ese día en quje la creyó muerta, el peor momento de su vida y a la vez el que más le ha servido, gracias a eso se dio cuenta de su verdadero motivo de vida, de que nada importaba si no estaba ella.

Al no obtener una respuesta de la parte interna de la habitacion decidió entrar y llevarse la última noticia que hubiera pensado.

Una cama desocupada, un ropero vacío y una nota sobre el escritorio era lo único que quedaba de su prometida.

_Familia:_

_Lamento irme sin avisar, pero necesitaba alejarme un rato, tomaré el primer tren que salga de la estación, así quie parta cuando lean esto ya estaré lejos. Regresaré en unos días, lo prometo._

_Con amor, Akane_

_PD. No envíen a Ranma a buscarme, yo sé cuidarme sola._

Dejó la nota en su sitio. "Tal vez aún no sea tarde" recapacitó el muchacho. Seguro, Akane pensó que leerían la nota en la mañana, por lo tanto tal vez aún estaba en la estación.

No perdió más tiempo, salió de la residencia y tomó camino a la estación de trenes que, para su mala suerte, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí está mi primer fanfic, quería hacer un pequeño one-shot, pero quedó algo largo así que lo partiré en dos, espero mañana poder publicar la última parte. De una vez les aviso que odio los finales tristes, por lo tanto, todas las historias que yo haga serán con un final feliz, amenos claro que me despierte de malas y les mande un Tsunami o algo peor jejeje todo depende de mi estado de ánimo. Perdón si esta primera parte estuvo aburrida pero lo compensaré nen la segunda, lo prometo.

Por favor, se aceptan críticas constructivas, o tambien insultos, lo que sea pero déjenme un comentario

Nos leemos pronto, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

Aquí les traigo la segunda y última parte de este fanfic. De verdad perdón por el retraso.

* * *

**¡Ya estoy harto!**

**Capítulo II**

Iba saltando por encima de los tejados, a una velocidad extrañamente baja. Tenía que revisar cada calle por donde pasara, fijándose si su loca prometida no se divisaba y así regresar a casa con ella.

Por no poner la debida atención, dio un paso en falso y cayó directo a un contenedor de basura repleto de desperdicios. No le importó demasiado y salió rápidamente.

* * *

Corría por las calles cuando sintió su cuerpo humedecerse. Una adorable viejecita estaba lanzando agua fría a la calle. ¿Qué hacía lanzando agua a la mitad de la madrugada? Es lo mismo que Ranko se preguntaba, mientras miraba estupefacta su ahora femenino cuerpo.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte, la joven pelirroja iba cabizbaja, dando un último intento para llegar antes de que su prometida se fuera. Así, poco a poco, los recuerdos estaban llegando a su mente.

Recordó el día en que la conoció, tan ingenua y cabeza dura, violenta y a la vez adorable. Le encantaba su forma de ser, su explosividad y forma de reaccionar ante él. Era simplemente adorable, no entendía cómo podía ser tan agresivamente linda, cómo es que, solo ella, tenía esa capacidad de demostrar su amor con golpes y con cada puñetazo, hacerlo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Se juntaron en su cabeza todos esos días que pasaba "entrenando" con ella, excusa solo para verla. Revivió cada vez que ella le había insinuado que lo quería, días que para él fueron una ida y vuelta al cielo, fantaseando con el día en que ella se animara y le dijera esas cosas en su cara, para después decirle que la amaba.

Aunque eso ya se lo había dicho, esa única vez en que el miedo al rechazo fue lo menos que le importó, pues tenía en sus brazos al amor de su vida a punto de morir. Ahí vio que podía aceptar todo, menos perderla, no la iba a dejar ir, no lo hizo ese día y no lo haría ahora.

Aceleró el paso, cuando estaba a punto de saltar de vuelta a los tejados, cayó dentro de una cloaca. Una coladera de drenaje estaba destapada, dejando al artista marcial cubierto de líquidos de dudosa procedencia.

Con los ojos inflamados, oídos a punto de sacar humo y los brazos tensos, salió del drenaje y lanzó un grito que dejaría sordo a cualquiera que estuviera en un radio de 100 m a la redonda.

Su respiración era agitada, estaba al borde de una explosión y aún así continuó decidida su camino.

Estaba a dos calles de la estación, se sentía victorioso, en menos de cinco minutos estaría con ella para explicarle por qué estaba allí, dejarle bien claro que no le importaban los demás y que la seguiría a dónde fuera.

Un vagabundo, estaba sentado en la esquina de un callejón. Miraba fijamente al horizonte y quedó asombrado al ver a la chica pelirroja pasar frente a él.

-¡Tú! ¡Eres tú¡ ¡Te he encontrado¡- exclamó arrojándose a los brazos de Ranko

-¡No me toques viejo asqueroso!- le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago que lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared

-No te dejaré escapar otra vez, tendrás que vencerme de nuevo

Ranma recordó de dónde conocía a este tipo. Era un día en China, él se enamoró de Ranko y retó a Ranma a un combate, obviamente, el chico de la trenza ganó y se fue, pero al parecer, este sujeto nunca se dio por vencido.

-¡Vamos a luchar!- el vago se puso en posición de combate

-No tengo tiempo para esto- se siguió derecho dejando atrás a su contrincante

-Te he retado, tienes que pelear

-¿Podemos posponerlo para mañana? Necesito hacer algo…

-¡Ataque del remolino!

Este hombre, provenía de una dinastía especializada en el viejo arte de atacar con cuerdas. Dos de éstas, salieron de las manos del sujeto y se comenzaron a mover en círculos, provocando un remolino de viento que mandó a volar a Ranko.

Nuestro héroe, solo se levantó y continuó su camino.

-He dicho que no tengo tiempo

Ambas cuerdas tomaron los brazos de Ranko y la jalaron hacia el cuerpo del vagabundo. Al encontrarse cerca, Ranma lo pateó de nueva cuenta en el estómago, le quitó las cuerdas y enrolló al hombre con ellas.

* * *

Estaba cansado, demasiadas cosas en una noche y ya estaba por amanecer. Con su último aliento, entró por las puertas de la estación de una forma violente, fastidiada y enojada, dejando asustado a todo el mundo allí.

Casi cae una lágrima de sus ojos al ver como partía el primer tren de la mañana, en el que Akane, según su nota, iba a irse.

Rebuscó entre la gente, en todas las bancas, en los negocios, en la fila de los boletos y nada, ella ya se había machado.

Igual a un zombie, tomó el mismo camino de regreso a casa. A dos cuadras, vio a un vagabundo tratando de zafarse de unos muy buenos agarres con dos cuerdas, cosa que no le importó.

Pateando una piedra, llegó a la coladera en la que horas antes había caído. Unos trabajadores la estaban tapando. Pasó frente a la casa de una muy conocida viejita, había un camión de mudanza y un anuncio de "Se vende".

-¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo!- la señora tenía una tetera que lanzó al aire por no haberla agarrado con cuidado y sentirla muy caliente

La olla le dio a Ranma en la cabeza para luego derramar agua caliente sobre él.

Nada le importó, solo siguió caminando. Llegó al contenedor de basura, que un camión estaba vaciando.

"Si tan solo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes" No se cansaba de repetir lo mismo. Eran las 6 a.m., tardó dos horas en llegar de la estación al contenedor de basura, por lo tanto, ese tren salió a las 4 a.m. Encontrar a Akane iba a ser más fácil de lo que imaginaba, solo tendría que regresar a la estación y preguntar a dónde se dirigía el tren de las 4 a.m. Después, con algo de suerte, solo había que buscarla en una ciudad. "No debe ir muy lejos".

Se decidió, comenzó a correr al dojo, solo tomaría su maleta y regresaría a la estación. La buscaría donde fuera hasta encontrarla y decirle que la amaba.

* * *

Ni siquiera se molestó en entrar por la puerta, fue directo a la ventana de su habitación. Entró, buscó una vieja mochila y guardó lo primero que encontró. En un lugar especial, puso la foto que en secreto guardaba de Akane y el poco, casi nada, de dinero que tenía ahorrado.

Se colgó la mochila y cuando se disponía a salir, la vio. Iba entrando por la puerta del dojo junto a Kasumi. No tenía una maleta, solo iba comiendo un helado con su hermana y cargando bolsas de las compras matutinas.

No se lo explicaba "¿Cómo era posible?". Dejó la mochila en el piso y corrió a las escaleras. La vio entrar y sentarse en el comedor con Kasumi. Él se escondió dentro de la pared y podía escucharles conversar.

-Qué bueno que te convencí de quedarte, Akane

-Sí, mi decisión era precipitada, no podía irme sin arreglar antes las cosas

-Habla con él, seguro tendrá una explicación- Kasumi le puso la misma sonrisa comprensiva de siempre

-¡Oh! Debo quitar la nota de mi escritorio antes de que alguien la vea, podrían pensar que me fui, como dormí en tu cuarto olvidé tirarla

-No te preocupes, los demás aún no llegan y al parecer Ranma se fue a entrenar muy temprano

-También tengo que ordenar mi ropa de nuevo ¿Recuerdas en dónde dejé mi maleta?

-Creo que está en mi habitación

-Mejor empiezo ahora

-Te llamaré cuando esté el desayuno

-Gracias Kasumi

"S… siempre estuvo en la casa… nunca salió" Un aire de frustración llenó al joven Saotome.

-¡Akane!- gritó desesperado

-¿Ranma, estás bien?- ella subió las escaleras hasta quedar frente a él

-Tú… ¡Tú!

-¿Q… qué te pasa?- se veía temerosa, nunca lo había visto tan furioso

-Te… te voy a… a

Akane casi se desmaya cuando Ranma la rodeó en un abrazo y la hundió en él.

-¿R… Ra… Ranma?

-Nunca… te… vallas… sin… avisarme

-Leíste mi nota- resumió ella, se separó y lo miró a los ojos

-Sí, la leí ¡Y no tienes idea de todo lo que pasé por ir a buscarte!

-¡Pues no veo por qué lo hiciste, si se ve que de todas tus prometidas yo soy la que menos te importa!

Ranma explotó, podía soportar que lo golpeara, que lo rechazara, que lo llamara pervertido, idiota o lo que fuese… ¡Pero que no le importaba! ¡Eso si que no!

-¡Ahhhhhh!

Solo gritó, giró a su prometida y de un movimiento la besó.

La sostuvo por los hombros, acercándola más a él. Era su primer beso, y la mejor sensación de su vida. Después de un rato se separó de ella, dejándola como piedra, con una gota de sudor y un tic en el ojo. La vista pausada, parpadeando y sin entender.

-¡Y si después de eso crees que no me importas quiere decir que eres más boba de lo que creía!

-¡Tú… tú… me… me… me besaste!

-¡Sí! ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto! ¡Te besé! ¡¿Y?! ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Golpearme con tu mazo? ¿Mandarme a volar hasta China? ¡Soneramente ya no me importa, Akane

-Tú… sí… sí me quieres

-¡Pero qué gran descubrimiento! Solo tardaste una vida en darte cuenta

-¡Ya deja de quejarte y dilo!

-¡¿Decirte qué?!

-¡Dilo!

-¡Está bien! ¡Te amo¡ ¡Te amo¡ ¡Te…

Pegó sus labios a los de él, impidiendo que siguiese hablando. Solo eso importaba.

No respiraban, estaban casi morados y no les importaba, no más. Se amaban y eso era todo, recompensaba todo lo malo, tanto sufrimiento, tantos días desperdiciados, todo se reducía a este momento.

-Solo tardé una vida en decírtelo- mencionó él al momento de separarse

-Valió la pena

Se fundieron en otro tierno beso, no importaba si todos sus pretendientes y prometidas llegaban en ese momento, nada iba a lograr que ellos se separaran, lo habían esperado por mucho tiempo como para dejar que esos idiotas volvieran a arruinar todo.

**FIN**

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, tarde pero seguro está la segunda parte. Jajaja, "El viejo arte de atacar con cuerdas" "Ataque del remolino" Ni yo me la creo, pero ni modo, es lo primero que se me ocurrió y ya tenía sueño, yo creo que para ser mi primer fic de Ranma no me quedó tan mal pero juzguen ustedes. De verdad una disculpa por el retraso pero una que no tiene internet en su casa se le hace algo complicado, ojala y la espera haya valido la pena. Muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron.

** Querido Rondero001: De verdad gracias fuiste mi primer comentario y que bien que te haya gustado la primera parte, ojala esta te parezca mejor.**

**Estimada Cubi: Muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias, me encanto tu comentario, en especial tu nueva palabra, jejeje, si no te importa la usaré de ahora en adelante. De verdad senti que la primera parte estuvo aburrida pero si tu dices que estuvo bien no tengo por qué dudarlo, espero que esta parte no te haya decepcionado y sealomasbonitoquehayasleidoenmeses. Yo tambien puedo inventar nuevas palabras.**

**Querido san potter: Pues que bien que te haya gustado y aquí está el seguimiento y espero que también esté genial =)**

**Querido linkgold64: Eres el primer comentario que he recibido en ingles, tuve que usar el traductor google para entenderlo. Sé que hubiera podido quedar más larga la historia pero como era mi primer fic quise dejarlo así de sencillito.**

Muchas gracias y porfa sigan comentando. Se los juro que si llegamos a los diez comentarios seré la persona más feliz del mundo.

Tambien agradezco a los que no comentaron, gracias por regalarme diez minutos de su tiempo.

Por favor pido verdaderas críticas, así que si cometí errores díganmelos. Sé que no capté muy bien la esencia de los personajes pero hice lo mejor que pude.

Ya estoy escribiendo mi siguiente fic, será un one-shot llamado "De flor en flor" en unos días lo tendrán por aquí.

Nos leemos pronto, bye.


End file.
